Mending A Broken Heart
by RoseHedgehog
Summary: Spector calls Blue to his quarters for briefing on a mission. But it turns out Spector's got an unexpected visitor. Pink. Curiously Blue stays and listens outside. Spector finally lets Pink know that he doesn't return her affections, causing Pink to break and lock herself in her room to cry. Blue can't help but try and help her mend her broken heart despite his own. BluexPink.
1. A Crush Gone Wrong

Blue was chilling on his blue bed, lying down with a few motorcycle magazines. His room was pretty big, and as for the color scheme, it was mostly his favorite

color, blue. The walls were covered in motorcycle posters, and around the room were his belongings such as his magazines, his TV, his closet, and such. There

was also a bathroom that was just for him and a mini kitchen, complete with a stove, fridge, cabinets to hold dishes in, and even a blender to make banana

smoothies with. He was wearing his usual blue jacket and pants motorcycle outfit, along with his own personal hat which had a "B" on it for "Blue", and

covered one of his eyes, and a pair of fingerless gloves. His banana phone began to ring, and he got up to answer the phone despite his slight irritation that

he had been interrupted from his relaxation. Picking up the receiver, he heard Spector's voice speak before he even had the chance to say hello. "Blue, I need

to see you. Come to my quarters immediately." Blue nodded to himself. "On my way." With that, he was off to Spector's area of the mansion that Spector

himself, and then the Freaky Monkey Five all lived in. The hallways were somewhat long, which separated each of their room quarters. There was also a

hallway which led to the dining hall, though usually, they just ate in their rooms. He headed down the hallway which led to Spector's quarters, but stopped

dead in his tracks when he realized that Spector already had a visitor in his quarters at the time.

"You need to go! I told Blue to come up here for something important! I don't have time for this right now Pink!" Blue raised an eyebrow. What did Pink want?

His curiosity got the better of him, so he hid himself behind a wall and listened. And besides, he did need to talk to Spector. So he would just stay put till their

conversation was over. "Spector, listen to me! What I need to talk to you about is important too!" Pink's voice sounded very distressed. Blue wasn't used to

hearing her like this. She was normally cheerful as can be, smiling and laughing both on and off the stage. He wondered what it was that had her so out of

character. Spector sighed. "Go on then, Pink. Tell me what it is you came here to say." "Spector I… I hear that you bury the banana lunches I make for you

every day…" Pink's voice at this point was trembling. She was on the verge of crying, and this made Blue's heart drop in his chest. "Who'd you hear that from?"

Spector scoffed. "Most of the monkeys have been saying it, Spector! So I know they can't _ALL_ be lying!" Pink objected. Spector said nothing. Pink spoke up

again after a moment of silence. "Why Spector? Don't you see I love you? I make you banana lunches every day… I knit you suits that fit you perfectly… and

even take the time to write you love letters… why would you take such things for granted?" Blue felt pain in his chest now. His heart was breaking. All this

time… Pink had loved Spector… no wonder she never even looked his way. Truth was, Blue had been hopelessly and faithfully in love with Pink since the

moment he laid eyes on her. She was beautiful, blond hair and dark eyes, and had the voice of an angel. And she was always smiling, a sight that would melt

his heart any day no matter what mood he was in. How could he not fall for her? "Pink, I don't see why you do all this. It's some silly schoolgirl crush you've

got, and yet you're acting like you're my girlfriend. It's just ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous." Spector's voice was still condescending as ever despite Pink's

emotional toll. "So you mean… you don't love me, Spector?" Pink was definitely crying at this point. Though Blue couldn't see her, her words were becoming

more broken, and her breathing somewhat labored as she desperately gasped for air in order to speak. "No, you naive girl." "But Spector—" "No! No buts! I've

had enough of this foolishness! Get out of my quarters now!" Spector's voice raised a few levels, and by this point, he was yelling. This probably only added to

Pink's sobbing. She ran out into the hallway, past Blue, with her hands over her face which was both heavily tear-stained and gasping for air. Blue's heart

ached even more at this sight. Pink was heartbroken. And he truly missed that smile on her pretty face. But with such an argument, he wondered if he would

see her smile again anytime soon. He doubted it. Words could hurt. He certainly knew that all too well.

_One afternoon Blue was spending some alone time at the beach, relaxing in one of the long, white chairs, sipping on a tropical blended drinks that the hut nearby _

_specialized in making, while skimming through the latest issue of his favorite motorcycle magazine. "Nice day for the beach isn't it?" A sweet voice broke him out of _

_the page his was reading, and he looked up to see who it was. Seeing it was Pink, the object of his affections, sitting in the beach chair next to his own, he felt his _

_stomach fill with butterflies, and his mouth parted in anticipation. What should he say? But as she gazed at him curiously, he shook himself from his trance, and _

_answered, "Sure is. Nice day to kick back and relax." Silence passed between them. Blue spoke up again; afraid that if he didn't Pink would grow bored and leave. "So… _

_you here alone?" She sighed. "Yes… I'm single. But… I plan on making him mine one day." After speaking, her sad expression shifted quickly to her usual, cheerful _

_deposition. "Ohh… he must be one lucky guy…" He trailed off. He wondered who it was. "So… what's he like?" His curiosity was getting the better of him. "Hmm… well… _

_he's handsome. Strong. And has a lot of power… so he knows how to take action." More silence. Pink was the one to break the silence this time. "Well, I'm gonna get _

_going. But it was nice talking to you." Without another word, Pink was off in the distance after slipping on her sandals, leaving Blue feeling like less than a man. _

He should have seen this coming. He knew back then she liked someone. He just didn't know who. And he didn't know it would be so close to home. But alas,

he decided to go see what Spector wanted before he got angry with him as well. "You wanted to see me?" Blue said upon entering the room. "Ah yes… Blue,

that pigtailed girl is out in the old west filming area. Go take care of her, would you?" Blue nodded. "Got it." He exited the quarters, heading for his room so he

could gather his things for his assignment. All the while though, he couldn't help but wonder how Pink was doing. Hearing her words, then seeing her bolt of

out Spector's office in tears, he knew she was not okay. But he had other things to do right now, much to his misfortune. As he changed himself out of his

motorcycle get up and replaced that with his Wild West outfit, blue cowboy hat and all, he thought to himself, _It's not like she would care what I had to say _

_anyway. _Having grabbed his banana shaped gun, and the keys to his motorcycle, he stepped onto the floating saucer in his room that took him outside.

Reaching the Wild West filming area, he ran into Yumi rather fast. "Gonna getcha." He said, as he revved up his engine on his motorcycle, and began to drive

around the square shaped buildings surrounding Yumi to throw her off his plan of attack. But alas, despite his sharp shooting and steady driving, Yumi's own

shooting skills were top notch, and she was fast for a small girl. When the light on top of his cowboy turned red, it was time for the showdown. Blue counted

to three, and upon reaching that time for draw, Yumi shot first, and took him down. In defeat, he moaned, "You win, kid." But to his luck, one of Spector's little

minions had attacked Yumi, and she passed out from the lack of cookies for her health. He took a moment to recover, and then composed himself, picking up

his cowboy hat which had fallen off during the battle, and then rode off on his bike back to the mansion. He went directly to Spector's quarters, and this time,

Spector was alone. Blue stepped inside, and got right to the point. "She's taken care of for now." Spector smiled in satisfaction.

"Good. Good job, Blue." Blue nodded. "You can go rest now if you want. I'll call you when I need you." Blue left without a word, and retreated to his room. As

much as he wanted to go check on Pink, the two of them didn't really talk. She was too popular to talk to someone as normal and under the radar as him. He

sat on his bed, taking occasional bites from a plate of banana bread and sips from his banana smoothie that he had grabbed from the mini kitchen in his room.

Finishing his dinner, he changed into a light blue hoodie, light blue sweatpants, and switched out his cowboy hat for his usual motorcycle helmet covering one

eye with the cautionary light atop it like all the apes had. He slipped off his cowboy boots, and then crawled into bed, putting his blue sheets over his tall and

lean frame. He nuzzled his head into his pillow, and closed his eyes, trying to relax enough to fall asleep. But alas, he couldn't. He tossed. He turned. He was

restless as ever. After lying there for about twenty minutes, he decided to get up. He had to go check on Pink. Deep down, he knew that was what was

keeping him from falling asleep. And there was no use in him being in this bed until he went to go see what was going on. He lazily put his feet into his blue

slippers near the door, and then was out the door leading to the hallway. He walked to Pink's corridors, feeling his anxiety build up with every step he took.

What would he say? What would she say? He felt his stomach churning and he felt light headed. But he had to do this. He wouldn't get any decent sleep if he

didn't. Reaching Pink's door with pink feather boa material, rhinestones, and glitter decorating it, and "Pink" written in pink lipstick in cursive, he was surprised

to see Red, White, and Yellow standing outside of it.

"Hey. What's going on?" Blue asked. Red, the muscular and powerful fart giving monkey sighed. "Pink's really upset. We saw her running to her room earlier.

But we're not sure why." So they had noticed too. "I think Spector pushed her to the edge… everyone knows Pink's smitten over him. But he doesn't seem to

feel the same way. So maybe he finally said it." Yellow, jolly in size, and sporting an outie belly button, said. Blue held his tongue, though he knew that Yellow

was absolutely right. He had witnessed it first hand, heard every word exchanged between the two. "We've been trying to think of what to say to her… but

we just don't know… we don't want to hurt her even more." White, the crazy, white haired scientist said in a defeated tone. "I'll try. I'll try talking to her." Blue

finally spoke up. Though he was still unsure, and his body was filled with uncertainty, he couldn't just leave Pink in her room to cry all alone. He had to do

something. "Thanks Blue. We appreciate it." Red said with a nod. Blue gave him a courteous nod back, and walked to Pink's door, giving it a firm couple of

knocks. There was no response. He knocked again, this time saying her name, "Pink. It's Blue. I just wanna talk." Again, nothing. Though at this point Blue was

contemplating just going back to his room, when he turned he saw the helpless and worried faces of his comrades, Red, Yellow, and White, he turned back to

the door, and pushed it open. He stepped inside slowly, and closed it quietly behind it. "Pink?" He called out softly. He felt something underneath his slipper,

and lifting his foot, he saw a light pink book. He picked it up, and opened it curiously, but saw that most of the pages were ripped out, and the ones that were

not were blank. He put the book back down on the carpeted floor, and looking around her bubblegum pink room with a canopy bed, vanity mirror complete

with a dresser holding all her makeup, perfume, and hair brushes, walk in closet, television, private bathroom, and mini kitchen, and even a karaoke system

with speakers, microphone, and a boom box, he noticed white pages crumpled up, some were ripped up into shreds, with words written in hot pink ink that

were incomprehensible now. Blue walked over to Pink's canopy bed, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, calling out her name again in a low tone.

"Pink."

She lifted her head from her pink pillow, which was stained with black, probably from her mascara which had run down her cheeks along with her steady flow

of tears. Her normally pretty locks of blond hair were disheveled, and overall she was a mess, both emotionally and physically. And there were tissues all over

her bed, along with a half empty box of tissues off to the side of the pillow Pink had been crying on. The sight absolutely broke Blue's heart. He had never seen

her cry before. And if it was up to him, he never wanted to see it again. "W-What d-do you w-want?" She choked out through her sobs. "I just… I wanted to

make sure you were alright." Blue was fumbling with his words. He didn't know how to handle this. He wasn't really experienced with talking to someone when

they were crying like this. Especially with girls. "Why do you even care?" She rebutted. "Well… I mean… me, Red, Yellow, and White… and you… we're all a team

and… we don't want you to be sad, and be in here all alone, crying your eyes out." He explained. "Well you all should get used to it… I'm not going to be happy

go lucky like the old Pink." He gazed down at her figure curled up on her bed, surrounded by tissues. He couldn't get used to this. This was nothing like the girl

he had fallen so hard for. "Why not? I understand that something must be bothering you, but you can get through it." Though he knew exactly what was

bothering her, he wasn't going to say so. He didn't want to upset her further but putting her business out there or simply reminding her about the situation. "I

can't get over it! I loved him and he just took my affections and tossed them aside like they were a piece of trash! Like I was a piece of trash!" She screamed,

to the point where Red, White, and Yellow who were still standing outside in a circle heard her. Blue himself winced at the sudden outburst. "But you're not a

piece of trash… and if he thinks otherwise, he's not worth it. He doesn't deserve you…" Blue whispered. He was hesitant to speak after her words and her

tone of voice that came with it. But he said exactly how he felt.

"Don't you talk about him like that." She spat. Though her voice was at normal level again, her voice was cold. Blue raised up his hands to show her that he

meant no harm as he mumbled "Sorry." Silence passed between them. "I didn't mean to upset you… I actually wanted the opposite. I just wanted to see that

cute smile on your face again…" He looked down at his slippers in embarrassment as heat rose to his now reddened cheeks. "Do you mean that?" She asked,

her tone lowering to almost that of a soft whisper. Blue nodded. "Yeah." More silence carried through the room. Blue broke it again. "I'll leave you alone now…

I just wanted to talk to you for a little while." With that, he walked over to her bedazzled pink door. But before opening it to leave, he turned around, and said,

"I hope you feel better soon." He closed the door behind him, and Red, White, and Yellow stared at him with anticipation. "How is she?" Yellow asked. "She's

crying… there's tissues all over her bed… diary pages torn up and balled up across her floor…Spector really got to her." Blue trailed off. The three of them

sighed in unison. "Well at least you tried, Blue. Thanks." Red said. "We should all go to bed… it's getting late, and she wants to be left alone. Maybe tomorrow

will be better." White suggested. They all gave each other a courteous wave goodbye as they each retreated down the different hallways to their rooms.

Returning to his room, Blue got back into bed after tossing his slippers to the corner of his door. He pulled out small, circular shaped compact, which contained

a picture of Pink, and played a soft lullaby when opened. He gazed at the picture as he lay nuzzled up to his pillow in bed, and remembering Pink's tear stained

face. He missed her smile terribly. He wondered if he would see it again as he remembered her words… _Well you all should get used to it… I'm not going to be _

_happy go lucky like the old Pink. _Was that really true? Was she going to be this way from now on? He felt an ache in his chest from the very possibility of it. But

he decided he would let himself relax for now. Looking at his clock, he realized it was indeed late, being a half an hour away from one a clock in the morning.

He closed his compact, and put it on the nightstand near his bed before turning over and going to sleep finally.


	2. Banana Heartbreak

A few days passed, and Blue had kept his word by giving Pink her space and wishing her to feel better as soon as possible. The days without her had nearly

killed him, especially when he remembered her tear stained face and the things she said. He reminisced over that night's events over and over again. He still

couldn't believe that he had seen Pink, the cutesy, pink bearing, always smiling pop star crying with mascara running down her cheeks, and feeling absolutely

hopeless over heartbreak. Pink was gorgeous, the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on. And her voice matched that of her pretty face. He couldn't

understand why Spector didn't return Pink's love as wonderful as she was. Blue knew if he had been in Spector's position, he would be taking her out on their

first date as soon as possible. But he and Spector were different people… and he would leave it at that. But what was he supposed to do? How exactly did you

mend a broken heart? As he pondered this, he thought about his own heart, and how it had been broken fairly recently as well. Though he loved Pink for

years, and she and he didn't really have much interaction, his feelings still burned a strong flame. But hearing her proclaim her love for Spector had replaced

the welcoming warmth in his heart with cold emptiness. And it was then he realized how he himself was trying to mend someone's broken heart while having a

broken heart himself. It was ironic really. But then he thought about it. It wasn't that strange to him. He was always selfless. He was never the type to steal

the stage or to step on people to get to the top. He was humble in his advances, and all that he stood for. So even if Pink had crushed his own heart, he

wouldn't allow for hers to be smashed to bits. He pulled out his music playing picture of Pink, and gazed at it, determination swimming in his eyes. He would

heal her heart no matter what it took. He wanted to see her smiling and laughing again, dancing and singing out of nowhere again and just be the girl he fell

in love with in the first place again. On the sixth day, Blue couldn't take waiting anymore, and he finally caved, going down the hall to Pink's bedazzled pink

door. This time, Pink answered it, rather than him having to open it himself and tiptoe inside politely. Her hair was brushed, and she wore a long sleeve

lavender lace top with a cami underneath, a pair of white skinny jeans, and lavender strapped sandals. Her smeared makeup had been washed away, and

replaced with fresh and tidy makeup. "Blue… what are you doing here?" Her voice wasn't anything like it had been the last he had seen her but it wasn't

anything like the normal happy go lucky Pink either. She had gotten better, but not enough to spring back into the usual swing of things.

"I just wanted to see how you were. Could I come in, maybe?" He was getting more accustomed to speaking to the pop star so his fumbling with words

seemed to be fading out. But regardless, he still felt helpless as he was not an expert in healing the broken hearted. She nodded her little head, opened the

door more, and stepped aside allowing his entry. "Thank you." He politely replied in gratitude as he stepped into her room. She had cleaned up since the last

time he was here. There were no crumpled pieces of paper all over the floor, nor used tissues scattered across her canopy bed. "It smells really good in here,

Pink! What's your secret?" Blue curiously asked. "What exactly are you smelling?" She pondered. "It smells like bananas… like a banana dish of some kind." He

trailed off, his stomach rumbling with hunger and anticipation. "Ohh… it must be the banana lunches I made out of habit this morning…" She murmured, holding

one of her arms as she looked down at the floor. "Oh…" Blue bit his lip. _Damn it, damn it, damn it._ He shouldn't have brought it up. He knew exactly what she

was talking about. Spector had been burying her banana lunches in secret, until of course the apes busted him out, and thus, Pink confronted him about it.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to—" She cut him off though before he could go on with his apology. "No. No, it's not your fault… you're probably just hungry I take it."

Well, she was right about that. The hungry part. And on top of that, he was a monkey. He couldn't say no to bananas. As far as who to blame, he did feel

guilty for bringing up the smell because of what it was associated with. "If you're hungry… help yourself. Although I don't know if I'm the best cook… in fact,

maybe I even suck at it." Blue walked over to the mini kitchen of her room, and found the abandoned banana lunch on the counter in a bento box. One section

contained peel less fried bananas, another section had a crust less peanut butter and banana sandwich cut into two halves, and the third section had banana

pudding. There was a blended banana smoothie sitting beside the bento box as well. Blue found a spoon in one of the many compartments of her mini kitchen,

and begin to chow down. "How is it? Is it horrible?" Pink's voice grew distressed. She could only imagine how much he hated it. If Spector buried her banana

lunches, they must have tasted terrible. "Uhr.. kihd… ding… riht?" Blue said through a mouthful of food. "What?" Pink rebutted in confusion. After swallowing,

Blue repeated himself. "I said… you're kidding right?" Pink's confusion only grew. "What do you mean?"

Blue smiled at her. "This is the yummiest food I've had in a while. It reminds me of how my mother used to cook for me as a baby monkey." "R-Really?" Blue

nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you, Pink. I swear." He resumed eating the lunch contently, and as he did, she was watched him in astonishment, her cheeks turning

more red with each noise or sound he made of enjoyment every few bites. A few minutes later, Blue put the empty bento box and empty glass into the sink,

wiping his mouth with the end of his sleeve. "Mm. That was delicious. Thanks a lot, Pink." She was still stunned, and now she was gazing at the empty bento

box and smoothie glass. She nodded in response to him, and gave a "Mhmm" along with it. Silence passed between them until Blue spoke up. "So… how are

you, Pink? That's kinda the whole reason I came over here." Blue said sheepishly, as he dug his hands in his pockets. "I'm not… quite sure. I guess I'll be

closer to knowing the answer to that tonight." Pink answered, sitting down on her canopy bed and grabbing her pink book from her night stand. "What's

tonight?" Blue asked, sitting down next to her on the bed. "My concert… it's been planned for months, but my song hasn't. I just only wrote my song for it the

other night." Blue nodded. "I'm sure it'll be great." "I hope so… my fans are going to see a much different side of me. And I'm scared to reveal myself like this…

to leave myself so bare to the world. But I can't heal properly if I just hold this entire inside." Pink wrapped her arms around herself, not because she was cold

but because she felt alone, and desperately needed someone's touch. "I know it's scary… but you'll feel better afterwards. Talking it out… er, singing it out is

the first step to healing, Pink." Blue agreed. "Wish I could go tonight. I bet it'll be quite a show." Blue added, scratching the back of his head nervously. He

wondered how she would feel now that he had let it be known he was one of her many fans. "If you really wanna come, just talk to my music producer. Tell

him Pink sent you personally. And that if he doesn't let you in one of the first rows of the show, he's gonna hear it from me. He'll let you in for sure." Blue

laughed. "If it's not too much trouble… thanks a lot." Blue smiled. "If anything… I should be thanking you… you're the only person who has really been trying

with me the past few days… trying to get me to talk about it... so I can start getting over this. No one else had really taken the time to even try." Pink

murmured. "So… thank you." Blue's smile faded slowly, and he nodded shortly after, adjusting his hat. "You're welcome, Pink."

Blue had left shortly after she expressed her gratitude to give her time to decompress before her concert. He took his motorcycle for a ride around town, his

mind wandering away from Pink every so often but usually finding its way back to the cutesy pop star. He was worried about her. Though she seemed to be

getting better, he still couldn't help but be concerned. Perhaps it was the image of her tear stained face etched in his memory that was the cause of it. He

didn't want to see her like that ever again if he had anything to say about it. And though she wasn't crying when he had gone to check on her this morning,

she hadn't really been smiling either. She wasn't herself. But then again, with what she had been through, he didn't blame her. It would take her time to heal,

just like it would any ape with a heart. He himself hadn't even properly healed from heartbreak. And he wasn't sure if he ever would. But he shook himself out

his thoughts as his thoughts moved from his own heart to Pink's. She was more important. He would worry about her for now. He would have to wait until

later.

Night soon fell and Blue was off on his motorcycle to a beautiful, Arabian styled set Spector had set up for his TV Network. Pink was holding her concert there.

There were many, many apes in the audience, including himself. Blue was sitting in one of the front rows, thanks to his special invitation from Pink herself that

he extended to her music producer. "Ladies and gentlemen, here today is the diva of the Freaky Monkey Five, Pink. Her beautiful face is enough to drive any

ape wild! Give it up for the pink goddess herself." The announcer spoke into a microphone behind the closed curtains. Blue rolled his eyes at the announcer's

"opening" for Pink. Though she was indeed beautiful, he wasn't just attracted to her physically like most of the apes in the audience were. Blue liked her for

her personality as well. But his slight irritation faded when the music started up and curtains pulled back to reveal Pink standing in the middle of her four little

background dancers. Her blond hair had been curled at the ends and atop her head was a light pink bottle shaped hat with a blue gem in the very middle of it.

On her small frame was a light purple cropped vest, a dark pink long sleeved shirt underneath, a light purple pleated skirt, white genie pants with light pink

banding at the bottom, and light pink flats with blue gems on the front of them. She looked gorgeous. Gorgeous to the point where Blue felt the breath being

taken out of him for a moment. As she began to sing, he felt himself being brought out of his trance.

_I'll always feel it, this bond we share_

_You'll always love it, this present from my heart_

_But it's a secret, wait for it_

_I'll always feel it, this bond... this bond that we share_

_But, why are you trembling? You can tell me all your troubles._

_The suit I mended for you, and put in your mailbox _

_With a love letter, should fit you perfectly, yeah_

_I hear you are secretly burying, the special banana lunches_

_That I make for you every day, ooh say, say it's not true_

Blue felt his heart drop with those particular lines of the song. He knew exactly what she was talking about. And he knew that if she did those things for him… well, they'd be going steady if he had it his way. But he shook himself out his thoughts. He had to stop being so jealous of Spector, and focus more on Pink's broken heart. This wasn't about him. This was about her.

_I still believe that we have a special bond of love_

_But I see your back it's trembling, through that knitted suit your wearing_

_I still believe that we have a special, a special bond of love_

The music took a different direction, as did the overall mood of the song. Pink's sweet words of love and patience had turned into those of hate and impatience. Blue couldn't say he didn't see it coming though. First you were sad… and then, you'd get angry… was two of the most important steps of the very process of getting over a heart break.

_SO JUST WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME_

_YOU JERK YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE GOT HERE_

_YOU SCUM LOOK HOW MUCH I DO FOR YOU_

_YOU FOOL I'LL SHAKE THAT STUPID LOOK OFF YOUR FACE_

_GET IT? IT'S TIME TO MAKE UP YOUR MIND_

_Don't you see I love you_

_Don't you see I love you_

_I can't spend the rest of my life_

_I can't spend the rest of my life crying_

_So I'll spend the rest of my life_

_So I'll spend my entire life chasing you_

_HERE I COME_

Blue and the other audience members began to clap as the music slowed down to a stop, and Pink stopped dancing with her background dancers. But as he

clapped his hands, and looked up at Pink on stage, he could see the hurt in her eyes. And even if it weren't for the pain in her face, her song had certainly laid

it out pretty clear for anyone to see. The curtains closed, and Blue felt his face grow sad as well. He excused himself past the nearby patrons, and ran to the

backstage, only to be stopped by an ape sporting black shades, and a black suit. "Who are you?" The ape asked rudely. "I'm Blue. A friend of Pink's. And a

member of the Freaky Monkey Five." Blue explained. "Ehh. Alright. I guess you can go in." The ape opened the door for him, and in he went. He walked to the

door that said "Dressing Room" across it, and knocked. "Pink, it's Blue." "Leave me alone you heartless jerk!" She screamed. He knocked again. "Pink? I just

wanted to make sure you were alright." This time the door opened. And then he felt a hand connect with his left cheek quickly and roughly. "Ow! Pink what

was that for?" Blue asked, holding his now reddened and aching cheek. "Oh, Blue! I'm so, so sorry! I thought you were that selfish music producer of mine. I'm

really sorry!" Pink apologized frantically through her tears. "Ohh, look at your cheek! It's all my fault! Lemme go get you some ice!" Pink left his side to retrieve

and ice pack from the mini bathroom in the dressing room. A minute or so later, she returned, and pressed the ice compress on his cheek. "Better?" She asked,

still staring at his cheek with concern and worry as well as guilt for hitting the wrong person. Blue nodded. "A bit, yeah." Pink turned her back to him, walking a

few paces away. "I'm really, really sorry, you know… it's just, everything's so crazy lately. I feel like I'm about to break… no one gets it… no one understands

what I'm feeling right now…" She began to sob uncontrollably after having murmured her explanation to him. Blue thought he knew just how hurt the pop star

was. But he didn't. She was more heart broken than he could have ever imagined. She really cared deeply for Spector. And she wasn't handling the rejection

very well at all. "Pink… please don't cry." Blue pleaded, taking a few steps forward closer to her crying figure. He hated seeing her like this. He missed her smile

even more. Would he see it again? His doubt was growing inside of him. She didn't say a word or make a move; it was as if she didn't hear him. Though it was

a bit impulsive on his part, he grabbed a hold of Pink's shoulders gently, and turned her around as he pulled her close to him, embracing her sobbing small

frame. Her head rested on his chest just barely, seeing as he was quite taller than her. But despite the sudden affections, Pink did not pull away or stir. She

cried into his chest, her delicate hands grabbing the fabric of his jacket covering his shoulders for support as her body went limp from exerting itself from

sobbing. Blue held her, nuzzling his chin at the top of her blond locks which smelled of strawberry shampoo, closing his eyes, and rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's okay, Pink. It's okay." He whispered. He normally would have been jumping for joy at the chance to hold the girl of his dreams in his arms. But given the

circumstances, he was more concerned about Pink's well-being right now.

Still crying, though having calmed down enough to breathe somewhat normally again, Pink spoke, still nuzzled in Blue's protective arms. "Blue… why are you

doing all this for me? We hardly know each other. There must be a reason." Blue bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell her the truth. She

was much too vulnerable right now, and besides… he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Pink completely. If she never spoke to him again, he didn't know

how he would be able to get out of bed in the morning. She gave him something to smile about. Besides… this was about him trying to ease her pain, not his

own. He had become very used to pain… but he could not get accustomed to seeing Pink in pain all the time like this. That was the very reason why he was

doing this. "I… I overheard you and Spector talking yesterday in his quarters… I wasn't trying to ease drop or anything. I swear that wasn't my intention.

Spector called me in for a mission briefing, and by the time I got there, you two were having your conversation. Those things he said to you were absolutely

horrible… you don't deserve that. Any of it. I know that words can hurt… so I'm trying to help you through it the best I can." He explained. Pink went numb in

his arms. So he knew. "You're right… I guess love really does make you blind. I never saw that side of him until yesterday. Or perhaps I was too jaded to

notice before. I used to think he was so strong, seeing as he was a leader, and had so much power. I guess all of that is still true. But that doesn't make up

for his attitude. I can't stay hung up over someone like that. I just can't." She admitted, her labored breathing slowing down, and her tears finally stopping

their flow. He nodded against her figure. "You can get over this, Pink. It's doable but definitely not easy. Trust me, I know." She pulled away from him,

wrapping her arms around herself as she turned her back to him. "You got your heart broken before, Blue?" She asked a mix of sympathy and curiosity present

in her voice among her occasional sniffles. He stiffened. "You could say that." He didn't want to get into it. Especially since the one who was asking him this

was the very one who had broken his heart. But this wasn't about him. This was about her. "I'm sorry to hear that." He gave a small smile. At least she was

considerate. "It's okay."

Reaching their home, they went inside, and Blue escorted Pink to her room. He went in with her, his worrying getting the better of him. She sat on her canopy

bed, and patted the spot next to her causing him to follow suit and sit beside her. You sure you're okay?" Blue asked. Pink smiled sweetly, nodding her cute

little head. "Yeah. It'll take me some time to heal but it'll happen. I just have to be patient and strong in this process of letting go." He nodded in agreement.

He was glad she was finally coming to her senses. She pulled him closer to her to embrace him. He nearly fell back onto her bed from the shock but caught his

balance in time before she could notice. "Oh Blue. You're so darn sweet. What kind of girl would break your heart?" She murmured into his jacket. His arms

wrapped around her small frame, his cheeks warming up and reddening in embarrassment from her sudden affections. "Ah... gee, I don't know." He answered

nervously. Again, this was about her heart. "I'll let you rest or just kick back for a bit. You must be tired from your concert." Blue turned his back to her to

leave, but felt his sleeve being grabbed. He turned back around to face the pop star. "Please stay… I'm afraid that if you don't I'll cry again." Her eyes were

pleading, glistening with tears that were just waiting to be spilled, and her lip was quivering. Blue nodded, and sat on the side of her bed, placing his hand on

her own.

"Don't cry. I won't leave your side if that's what you want." She gave a small smile, and a few tears escaped from her eyes as she breathed in blissful relief.

Blue reached up to wipe those tears away with his gloved hands. "Please don't cry, Pink." Blue's voice held all the worry and concern in the world, and Pink

could sense it. She nodded, and laid down I bed, getting under the sheets, with Blue's hand still lying on top of hers. "Blue?" He adjusted his hat with his free

hand before answering with "Mm?"

"Thanks you… I honestly can't show you my gratitude enough. I'm going to make it up to you." Blue shook his head. "You don't owe me a thing, Pink. And as

for your thanks… you're welcome." The room grew silent after that. And soon, Pink was out cold. Blue smiled at the pop star's sleeping face. She was

gorgeous, and looked oh so peaceful. He was about to get up and leave the room as quietly as he could, but remembering Pink's request that he stay, he

adjusted himself so he was laying down next to her, and then fell asleep soon after.


	3. The Secrets A Locket Can Tell

A knock on Pink's door awoke the slumbering Blue and Pink that morning. Pink got up from the right side of the bed, dressed in her light pink cami and light

pink pajama bottoms with yellow bananas patterned up and down the legs to answer the door.

"Spector?" she said, her tone filled with surprise and excitement all at the same time.

"Yes, Pink. It's me." He said from behind the open doorway. Blue, still lying in Pink's canopy bed panicked and ended up hiding his lanky body underneath her

pink cashmere blankets. He couldn't hear much of what they were saying after almost cocooning himself in Pink's sheets. But it wasn't long before Pink's door

closed, and she returned to her bedside, gently poking at the rather prominent hump of her bed which was Blue hiding in her pink sheets.

"You can come out now. He's gone."

Blue immediately thrust the sheets away from his body, especially from his face which had been very much thankful to be breathing the open air again. After

gasping for air, he noticed Pink's uneasy facial expression. "Something wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his legs which he had sitting in front of

his chest. She sat on the edge of her bed.

"That was Spector. And he was… well, apologizing for the other day. And he… he wants to make it up to me he said. Take me out to a movie. And out for food

somewhere."

"Oh…" Blue murmured for a lack of a better thing to say. What could he say honestly? He didn't like it one bit. Spector couldn't just waltz in here after what he

had done and expect one evening of movie seeing and dinner indulging to fix it. He had broken poor Pink's heart, and now it seemed he was trying to just

sweep it under the rug. It was twisted really. Blue didn't understand how this guy was living with himself so contently with such a situation on his hands. But

seeing Pink was at a loss of words herself, Blue spoke up again. "So… are you gonna go?" Pink got up from her bed, and began to pace back and forth across

her carpeted floor.

"I… I don't know, Blue." She whispered, uncertainty swimming in her eyes which never met his, despite him keeping his own gaze focused on her.

"I mean… I still love him, Blue. It was only a few days ago that… well, he said those horrible things to me. And I'm still very much in the early stages of

healing… but, if he really wants to apologize and make things right, maybe I should give him that chance. Maybe he's had time to think about things… and he's

finally realized that he was wrong." She continued, still pacing from her door to her mini kitchen, and then repeating the trek all over again. Blue stared at her

in disbelief. Was she seriously going to give Spector another chance? After all he had put her through? He honestly didn't understand her at this point. Why

couldn't she just let go? Spector clearly didn't love her. As this rather harsh thought crossed his mind, Blue then realized… Pink clearly didn't love him. So why

didn't he just let go? He sat in his dearly beloved's bed, watching her pace back and forth, and speak of her deep feelings for their white haired ruler and he

felt his heart aching and breaking all over again, just as it did when he overheard the two of them talking in Spector's quarters. He couldn't take it anymore. He

couldn't afford to feel this pain so often. It wasn't good for his health. Or his heart. If he kept on loving her, his heart would surely shatter into a million pieces

in his chest. Or it would shrivel up into a mutated, dry callus from the cold feelings inside. He got up from her bed quickly, almost throwing himself to the edge

of her bed, and said, "I gotta go." He made his way for the door, and before Pink even had a chance to stop him, verbally or physically, he was out the door.

"That was weird…" Pink murmured to herself. As she stopped her pacing, she turned her gaze over to her bed and its pink, tousled sheets_. Might as well make _

_the bed._ She thought, shrugging her small shoulders. She walked over to her bedside, grabbing the soft, pink sheets by the ends, and lifting them up to

smooth them as she let them fall onto her mattress. As she did so, she noticed some kind of bump in her sheets. She raised a curious eyebrow. What could it

have been? She didn't usually go to sleep holding anything. She reached her dainty hand under the sheets, grabbing hold of whatever it was disrupting the

almost completely flat surface of her sheets. As she pulled her arm back from under the sheets, now having the unknown object in the palm of her hand in

front of her, she gazed at it in great astonishment. It was a circular shaped compact, blue in color. A compact mirror? It must have belonged to Blue, given its

blue hue that Blue's clothes always resembled. She giggled to herself. She didn't know he was the type to care so much about his looks. Figuring she would

give herself a quick mirror check, she used her fingers to gently lift the top to open the compact, and as she did, she got the biggest surprise of her life. This

wasn't just a compact mirror one would use to make sure their hair was in place or to ensure they didn't have any remnants of their lunch stuck in their teeth.

This compact wasn't even a compact. It was a locket. And it held a secret. A secret that involved the pop star herself quite heavily. Inside was a picture of her,

winking, a big smile of her face, surrounded by blue ink drawn-on hearts. There was also a soft lullaby that played upon opening it. Pink sat down at the edge

of her bed, feeling her body getting numb all of a sudden. But her eyes never left the locket.

"Blue…" She whispered to herself.

How come he never told her? How come he never tried asking her out even? She hadn't the slightest clue how he felt about her until this very moment. But as

she thought about it, it all began to make sense. There was that day at the beach…

_"So… you here alone?" She sighed. "Yes… I'm single. But… I plan on making him mine one day." After speaking, her sad expression shifted quickly to her usual, _

_cheerful deposition. "Ohh… he must be one lucky guy…" He trailed off. "So… what's he like?" His curiosity was getting the better of him. "Hmm… well he's handsome. _

_Strong. And has a lot of power… so he knows how to take action." More silence. Pink was the one to break the silence this time. "Well, I'm gonna get going. But it was _

_nice talking to you." The pop star couldn't help but feel a longing stare following her figure as she walked across the beach's sand, carrying her sandals in each hand. _

And then there was his behavior as of late. He had been coming to check on her ever since Spector had basically told her off in his quarters. He had eaten her

food despite her own critique of her cooking. He had expressed his interest in her concert. He had been there for her when no one else had been.

And on top of all of that… he had even admitted in somewhat to her.

_"You can get over this, Pink. It's doable but definitely not easy. Trust me, I know." She pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself as she turned her _

_back to him. "You got your heart broken before, Blue?" She asked a mix of sympathy and curiosity present in her voice among her occasional sniffles. He stiffened. _

_"You could say that."_

It all made sense… she just wondered why she didn't see it before. And she felt her heart drop in her chest, knowing that she had broken Blue's oh so kind

heart.


End file.
